Wind and Earth
by FairyTailPWNS
Summary: War looms on the horizon, in order to win,. The rebles put there hand's in 13 year old Issac. But... why him? His father is much stronger.A deep past full of hate and misery is hidden under the surface and new student Ivan is the only one who can save the Venus adapt from a life of pain.
1. Chapter 1

Wind and Earth

Prologue- The hated son

Disclaimer- I don't own Golden Sun or its characters.

Enjoy

This wasn't a normal night in the village of vale; no, it was far from normal. You could tell from the cries of the soil that only a Venus adapt could feel. An adapt like Kyle.

He was blindfolded and being lead by the priests of the village; he had no idea where he was going, who knows what will happen to him. He wouldn't die that's for sure, he could take out all of these men with a simple spire spell. They knew that too, the priest tried there hardest not to upset him.

The priest lead him to the forest near the village; this small area of trees is the perfect place for a secret meeting. A meeting that isn't suppose to exist.

Kyle could hear the soft snores of birds and swaying of the wind; he could sense the peace of the trees, he could almost understand the whispers of the dirt. Kyle loved the nature, even being blindfolded couldn't hold his pyengery from loving the place he was in.

"Is this the place?" Kyle asked.

Kyle then sensed two people from behind the trees, the blindfold was removed and there was two elderly people in front of Kyle; Kyle knew who they were, knew them too well.

"Mayor? Great healer?" Kyle shocked.

The mayor was a short man; scrawny, wore a white coat and with nothing underneath. His pants were old and worn, blue jeans. No shoes or socks. His blue eyes scanned the forest constantly; like he was expecting someone to jump and attack them. The mayor had no way to defend himself, he was a political man not a fighter.

The Great Healer was another matter all together, he would fight. Though he was so old in age that it didn't matter, his face was extremely wrinkled. He wore a blue robe, it was made of the finest silk. His eyes were so narrow you couldn't see the color of them; his once muscular body was now week and feeble. His shoes were made of the finest wood, he had that blank look on his face.

The fact that these two men where here startled Kyle.

"Whats going on?" Kyle asked bluntly.

The priests blocked the entrance and exit to the forest.

"We need you Kyle." began the mayor.

"We decided we've had enough of Saturos, we're waging a war against him." The Great Healer added.

There words were like a foreign language to Kyle; he may have been powerful but he didn't feel like fighting a war. People depended on him, Little Jenna was his pride and joy. Even though she wasn't his child. Not to mention the villagers relied on Kyle to protect them, he coulden't risk going to war.

"But... what will the village do when I'm gone?" Kyle asked

The two old men looked at each other and sighed, "Dumb as a brick like always?"

The mayor coughed before Kyle could respond, "We want you to get your son to sign up for the sun blades."

Kyle's eyes widened, "The sun blades? But... that will ruin him!"

"Is there a problem Kyle?" Asked the Great Healer.

No, there wasn't. Kyle hated his son, he's such a worthless creature. Not worthy enough to be his flesh and blood. He's ugly, useless and he has no talent. Kyle's only wish was that his son would die, a slow and painful death. A punishment for being such a failure. Kyle had been hoping for this, for a long time.

"No, I'll make him enlist. Though... it will take some planning."

"Why?" Asked the mayor.

"I want him to feel worthless when he's sent off." Kyle stated.

Everyone then proceeded to leave the forest; Kyle went straight home. When he got there, he went straight into his son's room. A 13 brown headed boy was sleeping in a bed, he sleeping so soundly.

"Brat." Kyle sighed.

He walked over and started looking at him, it pained him to look at the filthy creature. It was so hard to believe that this is something he created.

"God... must really hate me. To force me to deal with this... this... _it._"

the boy turned over so Kyle couldn't see his face, a blessing to Kyle.

"Isaac... you filthy beast..."


	2. The New Student

Wind and Earth

Chapter 1- The new student

Disclaimer- I don't own GS or its characters.

Enjoy

**Isaac's POV**

I can honestly say I don't think anyone could live with what I go though on a daily basis; It would take a pretty tough cookie live my life. I'm pretty cursed.

"Wake up beast!" exclaimed a light voice and I felt a paper wad hit my face.

Man, she's going soft on me. There wasn't a rock in that one, however; she threw it hard enough to wake me up. I stretch and yawn, a purple headed girl is glaring at me. She sitting across me. I look to my left and an orange headed boy is talking on his phone. We're in a carriage, its crowded. Hard to breathe, the wooden walls look old and worn. The seats have cushions that are kind comfortable. I'm just thankful we have some, the floors creek when someone moves their feet.

Still tired I yawn again, "Are we close to school?"

"No." the purple headed girl stated, "We're picking up a new student today."

The orange headed boy hung up the phone, "I wonder who it is."

"Finally off the phone Garett?" I ask.

Garett nods, Garett is probably the closet thing I have to a friend. He has pale skin, loves wearing orange sweat shirts. Even though its the middle of summer, black jeans. Leather shoes, his brown eyes look into my blue ones. His face is a little red, me must have been talking to Mia.

"I wish Mia could ride-"

the purple headed girl threw a paper wad at Garett, "Don't change the subject!"

Garett just looked down, if Mia knew half the crap this girl did to him. She'd flip a table. If only I had someone like that...

the purple headed sighed, "I hope the new student is a hot guy. I've always wanted to ride with a hunk."

I face palmed, "Is hot guys all you can think about?"

"Shut up beast!" The purple headed girl snapped, "No one asked you!"

I sighed, "You know Jenna... one of these days, someones gonna put you in your place for picking on me."

Jenna is a witch, no other words can describe her. She likes wearing a blue dress, her purple eyes are always glaring at me. I can't recall a time where her eyes just gazed softly at me. Like everyone else she hates me, I really don't care anymore. I just wish she would leave me the hell alone.

Jenna laughed, "Ha! That's a good one Isaac! Who would _possibly _protect you? At least, anyone who wasn't being paid. Why, if someone ever did protect you I would be your servant for a week. That's how confident I am that no one will _ever_ protect you."

I just slouched in my seat, I hate it when she's right cause she usually is. No one cares for me, Garett might _act_ like he does. But he doesn't, I'm sure the first thing this new student will do is call my ugly.

"Jenna!" snapped the carriage driver, "Leave Issac alone!"

Jenna bolted, "Yes Felix."

Fleix is Jenna's brother, he doesn't really _protect _me. But... he seems to feel some kind of kindness for me. He has brown hair like me, he's wearing a blue suit. He has pale skin, I can see the reflection of his brown eyes from the mirror above him. He drives the carriage, must be hard to deal with all of us.

"Isaac, want to know about the new student?" Felix asked.

Why did he ask _me_ that?

"Sure."

all three of us gazed at Felix, we all was intrested.

Felix cleared his throat, "His name is Ivan, he's a Jupiter adapt. He's very sweet and loyal, He's my girlfriend's brother. He's really shy so be nice to him.

"Don't worry." Jenna smiled, "I'll make sure Issac is nice to him."

"If you say so Jenna." Felix smiled back.

I just stared out the window, we was in he forest. We must be deep in the forest cause my pyengery is getting stronger, just where does this boy live?

We finally stopped at a huge mansion, guarded by a huge gate and tons of guards. Guards with spears and shields, they were walking the perimeter. Ready to kill anyone who tried to attack, the mansion itself was made of beautiful red bricks. Glass widows in front of the house that were crystal clear, the roof was made of some weird shinny metals. However this person was, they know how to live it up.

"W-W-Wow." I exclaimed.

"How rich is this kid?" Jenna asked.

"I bet he has a good future ahead of him." Garett commented.

Felix giggled, "That doesn't belong to Ivan, that belongs to my girlfriend. Sheba."

The gate opened and a young adult and a boy my age walked out.

The young adult was a female, she had violet eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a purple dress, red lipstick on her mouth. She had a really good confidence about her, her shoes were made out of wood. And not cheap wood either, the wood shined. But... she didn't really catch my eye.

The boy did though.

I swear I've seen him before, I've stared into those violet eyes before. He had cream like skin, he was about a foot shorter then me. His blonde hair almost looked like the sun, he was wearing a blue vest with purple pants. He really is shy, unlike his sister he had a very timid vibe about him.

The carriage door opened and he walked slowly to us.

"Good morning Ivan!" Felix greeted.

"Good morning Felix-san." Ivan greeted

He climbed himself up to the carriage, he looked around. When he saw me, he gasped.

"I-Isaac-kun?"

"Have... you two met?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I don't know."

the remake caused Ivan to look down, however, he sat next to me. I guess I didn't upset him that much.

"H-How are you Issac-kun?"

Well this is new, not only is he nice but I'm 'Isaac-kun', someone of respect. Someone to look up to, someone to depend on. This... is... a really nice feeling.

"I'm doing well Ivan. Thanks for asking."

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Good." Then he looked around and noticed Jenna, "Who is that?"

Jenna placed his hand on her chest and beamed, "I'm a very special friend to Isaac."

"A... special friend?" Ivan shocked, like this was front page news.

Is... he daft?

I glared at Jenna, "Stop messing with his head!"

Jenna sighed, "You're no fun. Besides... since when did_ you_ care who I messed with?"

My eyes widened, she's right. Why do I care so much? Jenna messes with everyone. But... this rage just keeps boiling inside me. A voice that just keeps saying 'defend him, you can't let him get hurt' my heart starts to race, feelings are awakening inside me... Why does this all feel so familiar?

I push these thoughts in the back of my mind; the carriage comes to a stop. Felix gets out and opens the door, "Everyone get off."

Jenna is the first to get off, Garett follows. Me and Ivan just stay there for a while.

"You seem to be trying to remember something Isaac-kun?"

"I am." I confirm.

"What are you trying to remember?"

"Where I met you, I can't help but think I've known you from somewhere." I explained.

This is all so darn awkward, where would I have met this boy from? He's Jupiter clan! They live on the other side of the planet, he's never been here. Get over yourself Isaac! But...

_I won't let you face this alone! I'm here for you Isaac-kun!_

The memory was gone as fast as it came, I grabbed my head. It began to throb.

"Isaac-kun?"

I couldn't hear him, the unbearable pain. I didn't know what was happening to me, memories just kept flooding back. But... I don't even know what they are, I don't remembering having any of these memories. Like playing in the park, or a small blonde boy defending me.

"W-Whats happening... to me?"

"I-Isaac-kun?!"

I fall on Ivan's lap passing out, the throbbing finally died when my head rested in Ivan's lap. His lap was soft, even though there was rough layer of clothes guarding his skin. I wanted to touch his face, the last thing I saw was Ivan's face. He looked worried, his eyes started to water. Why... does my heart sink seeing that. Gosh, I have so many questions. So... many...

"Questions..." I mutter and then everything turns black...


	3. Giving you happiness

Wind and Earth

Chapter 2- Giving you happiness

Disclaimer- I don't own GS or its characters

enjoy

_A memory starts to become more clear, though not by much. I see a small figure, running though an odd park. I'm chasing this figure, its nighttime. I shouldn't be outside, my mom's gonna kill me when she finds out. But I can handle that, I just want to spend time with the figure._

"_Come on Isaac!" Called out the figure._

"_Wait up!" I call out._

_I start to run faster, and the figure slows down. When I catch up to the figure I wrap my arms around him and hug him. I pant hard for a few minutes, I can feel the heat coming off of the figures face, though all I can see is darkness._

"_You... know I can't run fast." I comment._

_The figure giggles, "I know. But... doesn't it feel good to do things you want to do. To push yourself to new limits."_

_I nod._

"_My nose itches Isaac."_

_I rub my nose of the figure's; we're both smiling and blushing. I can't recall a time where I've been that happy, before or since. My heart races, my face burns. He has to go eventually, I know that. But.. whats so wrong with hoping for the impossible? I want him to stay, I'm not sure if this is puppy love or any other kind of love, I just want this feeling to stay. This feeling is like a drug that is taking over my very soul, even if he has to go. I want him to know just how happy he makes me._

"_I love you."_

_The figure smiles, "I love you too Isaac."_

_The next thing I know is that a flash appears; ending the memory, bringing me back to reality..._

"Issac-kun? Issac-kun, pleaes wake up." Ivan begged.

I slowly open my eyes and there is Ivan, tears pouring down his face. He looks so scared, I must have been out for a long time. At least the pain in my head has died.

I reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes, he jolts a little but when he realizes its me a small smile runs across his face.

"Thank God. I was so scared."

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me."

The blonde looked down, "But... I _want_ to worry about you."

My eyes widened, "Why would you want that?"

"Cause..."

"Issac!" Jenna intrupted, "Just what the hell are you doing?! making Ivan cry? I'm gonna-"

And with that Jenna lunged, same old crap. I do something wrong and I get punched in the face. I don't get to go the nurse, they just tell me to walk it off. The other students call my 'red nose', and I continue to live my life of misery.

However-

A hand grabbed Jenna's arm, stopping it. Jenna gasped, It was Ivan. He kept looking down, not looking at the purple head. His hand was shaking like a leaf though, not sure if it was from fear or anger.

"D...Don't hurt Isaac-kun. Please..."

"I-I-Ivan? Why are you protecting him?"

Ivan then looked up and did something no one ever did, glared at Jenna, "Jenna-san, why are you _hurting_ him?!"

"Ivan..." I shocked.

Jenna broke free of Ivan's grip, grunted and then walked away. I just laid there, in disbelief. In all my years no one has _ever_ stood up to Jenna like that, they may have yelled at her but never _glared _at her. Not even Felix could do that, yet, Ivan a new student just shows her up and for _me._ The hated Isaac, the whole situation made me really happy to say the least.

Ivan looks at me and smiles, "Ready to go to class."

I smile back, "Yea."

We both get out of the carriage, Ivan's eyes widened when he saw the school.

Our school was pretty impressive, a huge three story building. Made of the finest stone, a white brick roof. Two huge glass windows over the face of the house, The door was a decently sized glass door; with a golden knob. There is a small plain of grass near the front door, that is the home of some baby ducks. They are just quaking and chilling, though for someone like Ivan. The site of ducks is amazing as they don't exist on the other side of the world.

"I've... never seen anything like this." Ivan stunned.

"You don't get better education anywhere then here in Vale." I commented, "And if you think this is amazing, you should see inside."

Ivan smiled and I lead him into the building; it was fun watching him gaze and gawk at the halls. The halls were huge, lockers as far as the eye could see. The lockers were brown, the halls were red. On the walls had student's work hanging on them, essays, drawings and all sorts of other stuff. If its amazing, it goes on the walls. The floors were sparkly clean, they even shinned.

"I-Isaac-kun, this place is... amazing."

I had to grin, watching him just... entertained me, "Glad you like it."

Once he realized we had class Ivan and I walked down the halls; Ivan kept his books on his chest, and I flung my bag over my shoulder. Ivan stayed as close to me as he could, I acted like the cool kid. For some reason, I thought we looked like a couple.

I had to stop myself, Ivan may of defended me but... me and him as lovers? For one that violates regulations, our pyengerys are opposite. That means our clans are enemies. Who knows what kind of war would erupt if we started dating? Not to mention, could someone even be interested in me? I'm not the best guy someone could date, most girls avoid me when they find out I like them. Nothing kills my friendships like feelings of love. And... I don't want that this time. I just want to find some one to spend time with, a friend. A _real_ friend.

However, I glace over at Ivan. He just looks so cute, walking next to me. I can definitely see myself falling for him. Do I feel any awkward feelings thinking that? Nope, I just feel natural when I think of these things. He may be a guy but... Maybe I'm not use to people being nice to me is all. I'm sure these feelings will die soon enough.

"Isaac-kun..?"

His voice soothes my soul a little, "What is it Ivan?"

"Where is our first class?"

I stop and place my finger on my bottom lip; I never actually thought about that. Finding classes just comes naturally to me, since the classes don't change as you progress though the grades; I guess I'll have to show Ivan where to go.

"Follow me and I'll get you there."

He smiled brightly, he didn't have a problem with staying near me at all. I got ahead of him and like a puppy stayed right behind me.

"Isaac-kun, why dosen't Jenna like you?"

He sure dosen't hold back.

"No one here like me. That's just life."

His eyes widened, "And you're just okay with that?"

"What can I do? No one will ever love me or even care for me. I can't make people appreciate me. And I wouldn't want people to be _forced_ to like me."

Ivan stopped, "So... you think I'm being forced to like you?"

I looked back at him, "H-Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

The blonde looked down, he looked really down; his pyengery just gave off a depressed aura.

"I... I'm not being forced. And I hate how people don't like you."

I just started at him oddly, he probably could detect I thought he was weird. Well, I didn't think he was weird. I... don't honestly know how I feel about him. He's cute, and very loyal. He has fire in his heart that isn't gonna die very easily; and for some odd reason he happens to be protecting me. But how far is he willing to go?

"How much do you hate it?" I ask.

"It... pisses me off to no end. You... clearly don't deserve it! Not... you, anyone but you."

"Y-You sound like you know me."

"I... didn't think you would remember. We use to be really close."

Me? Close to someone? That can't be true, But... I believe it. I _want_ to believe it. After what happened in the carriage, I need to know whats going on with me. Maybe... me and Ivan use to be love-

Get a grip! Me, love someone? Remember what happened last time?

_I hate you! Stay away from me! You're the demon of earth! I'd rather be lord Saturos's slave then date you!_

_You... are my filthy son. _

_Why do you keep bothering man? When will you accept that you have to bear this hate?_

Unlike the last memory, there was no throbbing. No pain, at least any physical pain. These were all memories were stuff I recalled, parts of my painful past. Stuff I've always accepted. Till I met Ivan, now... I'm questioning everything. Why?

"I-Ivan, you should-"

"Forget about you? I'd die first!"

He gasped and covered his mouth, he caught himself. But it was too late, he already said that I was more important then his life.

I always imagined if I was I this situation I would freak out, be grossed out. Especially if a guy said something like that, But... why is my face burning? Why does my heart race? Why am I hanging on to every word he says?

I smile, "Don't worry 'bout such things, everything will work out. Who knows? With you around we might be able to turn the tide of all of this hate."

Ivan's eyes widened, "R-Really?"

I nodded, "Of course. Now, lets get moving."

Then we continued going to class, I quickly realized that I wasn't acting like myself. Why do I feel so positive and carefree? Normally I could never cheer someone up like I just cheered up Ivan. I gaze at him again, his cream like skin is so inviting; it looks so soft. And his lips look so tender, his eyes are really pretty. He's just... perfect.

Yea, I'm crushing on him.

"Here we are." I stated.

Ivan stopped, "This is the place?"

The room was 934, stopping in the middle of the hall. Ivan walked in first, and I followed. When we entered the class no one noticed us, class still hasn't started. Guess I wasn't out for too long.

There was a single row of 6 small desk; the room was small, a chalk board was in the front of the room. A large desk in front of the chalk board, that is where the teacher sits. The students that are currently in the room are Alex, Mia, Garett and Jenna. Jenna sat in one corner, Alex sat in the other, Garett and Mia got the middle. There was two free desks near Alex, he was the first to notice me and Ivan's presence.

"Hello Isaac." Alex greeted, "Who is that?"

Ivan looked puzzled, I think his expectations of how I'm treated and what actually goes on are two different things. Alex is wearing a blue robe, he's Mercury clan. He has sea blue eyes, his skin is pale. Me and him hardly communicate, he hardly communicates with anyone. His hair is bushy, he just stares at Ivan, for some reason its pissing me off.

"M-My name is Ivan Jupiter." Ivan greeted.

Jenna grunted, "He glared at me."

Garett and Mia just kept watching this little conversation.

Alex giggled, "That's different. So tell me Ivan, what do you think of the girls here?"

"T-The girls?" Ivan shocked.

"There pretty aren't they?"

Ivan looked down, not saying anything. Everyone looked at him, what they heck is he worried about. Its not like my feelings matter. Although I can't deny that this conversation is making me jealous.

"Alex-san, no girl is pretty in this school."

Everyone gasped, Alex just stared at him oddly.

"Not your taste?"

"No... I can't give anyone a compliment who is mean to Issac-kun. Anyone who is mean to him is just ugly and I'll never get along with someone like that."

Alex's eyes widened and Jenna squeezed her pencil so hard it broke; my face was blood red, I... why did he say something like that? Isn't he embarrassed? Admitting such things about a guy?

Ivan then hugged my arm, "Lets go sit down Isaac-kun, my legs are tired from all this standing."

I nodded and escorted him to my seat, I sat next to Alex and Ivan sat next to me. It would be a few minutes before class starts, Ivan sits his stuff on the desk. Pulls out a note book and writes something, then hands the notebook to me, my eyes widen as I read it...


	4. Pushing you away

Wind and Earth

Chapter 3- Denying what I really feel

Disclaimer- I don't own GS or its characters

Enjoy

**Issac's POV**

_Will you let me protect you?_

I couldn't believe the words I was reading; I glance over him, my eyes wide as can be. His face was really red, he looked away slightly.

I start to open my mouth but he points to the piece of paper, I pull out a pencil and start to write.

'why would you want that Ivan? Who knows what will happen to you if you go though wit this.'

I then slide the paper towards him, he reads it and then writs something and then slides it back.

'I don't care, I'd rather be tortured then watch you suffer.'

_We use to be really close._

He'd rather be tortured then watch me suffer? He claims we use to be close, this guy is beyond weird. Besides... I can protect myself. I have so for years. I don't need anyone's help.

But then again, what do I have to lose?

I write on the piece of paper,

'very well. I agree.'

when I slide it over and Ivan reads it, he turns towards me and smiles.

"Class is starting." Said an elderly voice and Kraden walks in.

Kraden is an elderly man, but he knows his stuff. His grey hair was kept straight and down, he likes to wear a brown vest with black jeans. He has these odd little glasses on his face, he glanced around the room. Kraden then noticed Ivan.

"Who are you?" Kraden asked.

Ivan stood up, "M-My name is Ivan Jupiter, of the Jupiter clan."

"Well hello Ivan, glad to have you in my class."

Ivan then sat down and Kraden began his lecture; this is normally when I zone out. However, Ivan slipped me a note.

'Do we have homework in here?'

Reasonable question I suppose.

I shook my head, he then turned to fouces on the lesson.

Ivan really is odd, he actually _likes _the class room. He just listens to the teacher, taking mental notes in his mind. He dosen't look bored, nor does he look at the clock at all. He looks happy to be here.

I wonder if its cause of the lesson, or me.

Half way though the lesson Kraden sits down and stops talking.

"You all can talk amongst yourselves."

Ivan turns toward me and slides a note, this one is different. Its sealed, in a purple envelope. I get some envelopes, they are usually covered in dirt and grime. Have spill stains on them and smell really bad. This one is different, it smells good. And its really clean, it has a heart in the middle of it. The paper is clean and looks like it took a lot of time to prepare.

"W-What is this?" I ask.

"O-Open it." Ivan said flustered.

What the heck is with this guy? His face looks really red, he's fidgeting. Looking down all nervous like, what could be in this envelope? I notice that Jenna is watching, she's glaring at us. Like she doesn't _want_ me to open it. Why would she care?

Only one way to find out.

I slowly open it, a piece of paper is inside, I unfold it. And my world changes forever.

'I love you Issac-kun.'

I glace at Ivan, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"O-Of course not!"

Who the hell does this guy thing he is? Confessing to me, do I look stupid? This is clearly some sort of trap, some game Jenna has set up.

Am I just some sort of game to play with?

"You know... you could of done something better if you're gonna hurt me."

"I-Issac-kun! Why would you assume I'm gonna hurt you? I would never do that!"

I look down, "Prove it."

There was an awkward silence; Everyone was watching, I was angry. Beyond angry, at everything. I'm fine with the hatred, I can handle all kinds of beatings. But this? This is too damn much, this must all be a game to him. To them all.

Before Ivan could respond I stormed out.

"Issac-kun! Wait!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" I yelled.

Ivan gasped, everyones stared.

"Issac-kun..."

"I don't need you, or anyone. I'll be just fine on my own... Its clear you're toying with me."

"B-But I'm not!" Ivan replied.

"Enough Ivan! The game is over! Start hating me like you're suppose-"

"You think this is a game to me?!" Ivan interrupted.

My eyes widened, I turn around gazing at him. Whats his problem? He_ has_ to be using me.

For the first time we both glare at each other; Its weird seeing him look pissed, especially when its at me.

I sigh, "Go away. I don't need your help. Yours, or anyones."

And I walked out, the last thing I heard that day. Was Ivan crying...

TO BE COUNTUTED


	5. Ivan VS Jenna

Wind and Earth

Chappie 4- Ivan vs Jenna

Disclaimer- I don't own GS or its characters

Enjoy

**Issac's POV**

_I love you Issac-kun_

Those words kept echoing in my head as I laid there in my bed; Why? Why does it hurt so much? Being used by him, I just met the asshole! So what if he's messing with me? Jenna's being doing it for years.

_Do you think this is a game to me?!_

Of course this is a game to you, why else would you bother with a fool like me? Either that or you're being paid. Either one hurts me like hell.

Why can't I just-

"Issac, get down here!" Called a stern voice.

That was my dad, his name is Kyle. He's really important and strong, but he's always been pretty mean to me. Ever since mom left us... he's gotten to the point of no return, he... blames me for it. He deeply cares for Jenna though.

I walk towards him, however, when I get to him. He strikes me in the faec, blood splats on the wall.

The blow hurt, but not nearly as much as the blow to the stomach did. After that I fell to the ground, clenching my stomach. I let out a cry of pain.

"So... you think you can be mean to Jenna?"

What the heck is he talking about?

"Dad..."

I felt a whip strike against my back; I grunt in pain, trying my best not to cry. I can't give him that power over me.

"That's not what you call me beast!"

"Yes... God-sama." I reply.

My Dad smiles, "Good little vermin, but... you need more punishment."

He then kicks my spine and I fall face first into the cold hardwood floor, then I feel a sharp blade pierces though my flesh and into my spiral cord. I cry out in pain, his dagger is in my back. He plunges it as far as it could go.

"Keep that in your back. To remind yourself that you don't mess with Jenna. You're lucky I don't kill you after this. Get to school, and if there isn't a book of homework in your arms you're sleeping outside with no food."

"Yes God-sama." I say.

I then got up and made me way outside, the pain is sharp. I feel like everything is going numb, I can barely feel my pyengery. I'd do anything to make the pain stop...

"W-What the hell..." Felix shocked when he saw me.

"Don't worry about it." I grunt as I get into the carriage. Garett's eyes widen and Jenna remains silent.

"I-Its fine Garett."

I grunted when I leaned my back against the cushion; grunting was all I could do to prevent myself from crying. If I would cry, I would just get hit or something. But... why do I care ? Why don't I want to get hit? I'm a beast, thats what beast do. They get hit.

We finally got to Ivan's house, he looked sad as hell. Why did I sense... something was gonna happen...

**Ivan's POV**

It was too soon, I realize that now. Issac's not ready to fall in love, I need to make him my friend again. I... can't lose him.

I was glad when I saw Issac in the window; But... why was his face scrimping so much? Is he... okay?

I rush towards the carraige.

"Iva- Hey, Ivan? Don't run." Felix snapped But I didn't listen. When I opened the door to the carriage, my heart skipped a beat.

"What the... fuck?"

There was blood everywhere, Issac was grunting like crazy. A blade was in his back but the worst part was...

He was crying.

I turned towards Jenna, glaring at her. She glanced at me.

"Sit down so we can go." She replied.

"B...B...B..."

"I-I-I-Ivan?" Issac asked curiously.

"BITCH!" I cried, I then grabbed Jenna's face and pounded it against the window, now _her _Blood splat everywhere. I then threw her out of the carriage, I kicked the door open and jumped out.

"Whats wrong with him?!" Garett asked...

Jenna's body dragged along the dirt, cutting and bruising her. She finally hit a treed deep in the middle of the forest. Animals took off, crying out in fear. she spit up more blood. I landed safely.

"I... I..." Jenna grunted.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I've had enough of your crap!" Jenna cried out and she got up pulling out a short sword.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I sighed and I pulled out a regular sword.

The carriage turned around everyone got out but Felix got in front of Garett and Issac.

"Why aren't you stopping this Felix?!" Garett asked.

"Cause... Issac needs to see something."

Issac only looked at me, my heart started to race knowing his perfect blue eyes were looking at me.

"Don't look away!" Jenna exclaimed and she lunged.

She was slower then expected, I easily dodged and pounded my free fist into her ribs. Her body moved with the impact and I pounded the blunt edge of my blade into her face. She went flying and her back pounded against the ground. She slowly got up.

"I... don't understand you. Why... why love him?"

I could sense that Issac's eyes widened, hes still thought that I was playing with him.

Its all her fault, she's the one who keeps abusing Issac-kun.

_Very well. I agree_

Issac-kun is letting me protect him, the wind doesn't stop protecting the earth just cause the earth is mad at the wind. In fact, the wind does everything in its power to _prove_ itself to the earth. Cause... the wind loves the earth. Like I love Issac-kun.

I start to laugh, "Why? What isn't there to love?"

Issac's eyes narrowed, and Jenna's eyes widened.

"Issac-kun's done so much for me. He's taken care of me, protected me. Gave me a reason for living, he's everything to me. There's nothing I won't do for him."

"W-What the hell?" Jenna snap, "What can you do anyway?! You're just some idiotic Jupiter adapt! You can't change anything! Trash will always be trash, no matter how much someone loves trash it doesn't increase its value."

After her speech Jenna charged, "Stop loving trash, Ivan-sannnnnnn!"

I just snapped, as her weapon approached my throat I dropped my sword. There was a loud sound, blood came into my vision. Jenna grinned for a while.

"Do you normally smile... when you miss your target?" I commented.

I had performed the 'blade catch', the only common technique among every single sword style. The blade was caught between my hands, even though they was drenched in blood I didn't feel any pain, Pain? Right now I'm too angry to feel pain. So much adrenaline was going though my body, I could barely see two feet in front of my face. I could barely feel the powerful wind force flying around us.

"W-What?" Jenna shocked.

"Issac-kun?! Trash? Issac-kun is human, not some soiled piece of paper!"

"No matter what you think of me, you are I are alike. Think about it, The Jupiter clan enslaves other clan members of lower status. Whats the difference between your slavery and this? Hell, in a way you're worse then me. Slaves have no hope, Issac has hope."

My eye brow raised, "How so?"

"As long as he lets us beat him... we shall provide for him. Kyle-sama might _act_ like he abuses him. But he loves Issac, he's his son. If he didn't love him he wouldn't keep him in his home. He wouldn't pay 5,000 gold a semester for his education. You're out of line Ivan-san, you've allowed yourself to feel sympathy for trash that doesn't need it. You're hurting him Ivan-san, surrender."

I was looking down when Jenna gave her second speech, when I looked up; I gave her the most calm look I could try and muster, this whole thing was breaking my heart in two.

"Us? Alike? I don't think so..."

Jenna's eyes narrowed, I glanced over at Issac; his eyes were as wide as they would go, he just watched the battle. Who knows what he's poor heart is going though, so many emotions bottled up inside. Today, would be the day those emotions would be known to the world.

"Just how many years does it take to torment one 14 year old boy? Especially in your case, you already broke up with him. Destroying his heart, why do you keep shattering the pieces of his heart? When will you be done with him? Oh another thing, his father. Why would you _ever_ hurt your own child anyway?! If he really loves him then why is there a knife in his back?! Why is his blood spilled all over the carriage? When you love someone... and they was hurting, you do _everything_ in your power to make them feel better."

I paused to block out the pain that was in my hands, "I know this cause that's how I feel about Issac-kun. That's how much I love him."

I then pushed the blade down to the ground and kicked Jenna in the face; her body arched and hit the ground; She slowly got up, glaring at me. I returned the hateful gesture.

"You..." Jenna scowled, "How can you say that without guilt or embarrassment?"

"Embarrassment? Do you expect me to be ashamed over a simple truth?"

"A truth? You're in love with a-"

"A charming and handsome young man." I interrupted.

Issac gasped, "W-What?"

Jenna picked up some dirt and threw it in my face, I accidentally swallowed some of it. I just spit it back out, some of the dirt dripped form my mouth, "Fool!" Jenna cried, "Even you _do_ care for him... What about the others? I'm not the only one who hates him, Alex, Kyle, Dora, and... then there's the mayor. You think you can change the polital leader of the village? You're chances are-"

"Will you shut the hell up?!" I yelled and I charged at her, tackling the puprle head. We rolled around on the ground until I was on top of her, my fist arched, ready to drill her.

"You think I'm afraid of all of those people?! I don't care what the odds are, I'll prove them all wrong! No matter what is against me... I'm... I'm... gonna give Issac-kun happiness!"

"You fool!" Then a red glow was forming on my stomach, "Flare Wall!"

The force of flame knocked me back; I hit the carriage and fell to my knees, coughing up blood. Issac ran up to me.

"Ivan! Are you okay?"

I looked up, smiling at him. Even though I hurt like hell, my pride was too huge to show it. I wouldn't allow myself to show weakness in front of the man I love so much, "I'm okay Issac-kun."

I slowly got up, then charged at Jenna gain.

She dropped her blade and swung her fist at me, I dodged and swiped the back of my hand. It pounded against her face, she rammed her head into my chest. I caught her head and dropped to the ground, her head collided with the dirt. I then pressed as hard as I could, I wanted her to know just how much it hurt to taste the dirt.

However, Jenna used her pyengery go create heat and my skin caught on fire. I let go cause I burned and then she grabbed my throat and forced me to the ground; she squeezed, then arched her fist. Now she was ready to drill _me._

"Take back what you're saying." Jenna threatened

My eyes widened, "What?"

"If you say that you don't love Issac and let me continue to keep beating and neglecting him, you won't get hit."

I turned towards Issac-kun, he looked so scared. Poor Issac-kun, I'm probably the first person who's ever showed him compassion. Water is starting to form in his eyes, he's... gonna cry again?

Unacceptable.

"You know... you should stop trying to be cute."

Jenna gasped, "What did you just say?!"

It was hard to breathe, With the lack of oxygen I coughed up blood, it splattered all over her face. She loosened her grip allowing me to breathe better.

"Its... really cute, how you think you can just blackmail me. Whats freaking _adorable_ is how you think I'll listen. Really, you should put yourself in a manga. You would be the most popular character in Japan. You think I'm afraid of your punches? I may be the fool but you're the coward." I explained, "I _love_ Issac-kun, do you know what that means Jenna?"

"What does that mean Ivan-san?"

I look over at Issac-kun, he wipes a tear from his eye. But he's smiling, those are tears of joy. He's blushing.

Mission accomplished.

Now for Mission two, beating Jenna's rear end...

TO BE COUNTUED


	6. Forever and For always

Wind and Earth

Chappie 5- Forever and always

Disclaimer- I don't own GS or its characters

Enjoy

**Issac's POV**

"What does that mean Ivan?" Jenna asked.

I can honestly say that my life was hanging in the balance right now; Would Ivan take back everything he's been saying? Would he abandon me? Or... would he take the punch? Endure the pain for me? My heart was racing, I finally managed to control my crying. My face was burning like crazy, If I try hard enough I can't even feel this dagger that's in my back.

Why is everything happening so fast?

"It means... that no matter what happens, you don't abandon the ones you care for. Even when they piss you off to no end, cause that's just how close you are them them."

Once again, that idiot somehow found a way to make my heart skip a beat.

Garett's eyes were as wide as they could go, "Whats with him?!'

Felix face palmed, "he's always been like that..."

"So... you won't take it back?" Jenna asked.

"Let me make it more simpler..." Ivan smiled, "Go to hell."

The punch was fast and hard, Ivan's face bounced and his head pounded against the ground. More blood poured from his already bloody mouth, that fiery determination didn't disappear from his eyes.

For the next ten minutes Jenna punched Ivan's face, over and over. I cringed with each hit, each hit Ivan grunted in pain. Each hit made my stomach churn, this was so painful to watch. I wanted to yell stop, do anything to make Ivan's pain stop.

_I don't need you... or anyone._

Yea right! Me? Not need anyone? I've been praying for someone to help me for years, I'm such a pathetic mess. I've been living in this hell hole for so long that when my exit finally appeared before me I assumed it was a trap.

I'm an idiot.

Jenna stop!

Take your anger out on me!

Leave Ivan alone!

Please...

Suddenly Ivan kneed Jenna in the gut; then she chopped Jenna in the neck, allowing Ivan to break free.

"You know... you hit like a little wimp." Ivan smiled.

You got to be kidding me? How can you be smiling? Look at you! All of that blood and dirt dripping off of your body, Ivan... stop trying to be tough! You've made you're point, you're in love with me. I realize that now, so please... stop fighting her.

But just as I was about to jump in, Garret and Felix held me to the ground.

"What are you two doing?"

"You can't interferer!" Garett reasoned.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, "Let me go to him! He needs me!" I cried.

"No." Jenna sighed, "he needs to die. For loving trash."

Ivan laughed, "Me? Die? You don't know mew well enough."

Jenna's eyes widened, "W-What?"

"The day I die by someone like you... is the day the wind dies. I'm invincible."

Jenna twitched, "You cocky little..." Then Jenna charged at Ivan, And Ivan at her.

"You think you're so tough don't ya?!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I _am_ tough, compared to you! If you don't like it why don't you shut me up?"

"I will!" Jenna yelled, "With the strongest spell known in the Mars clan, It was spell that created the land of this continent!"

As Ivan went to swing his fist, he tripped on a stone. As he began his fall to the ground I felt like my heart was gonna stop. My voice had completely dried up, I couldn't say anything.

"Eruption!" Jenna cried and a giant cylinder of flame engulfed Ivan, the blast pushed Jenna back. We all sat there and watched as what it seemed like Ivan was being cooked alive.

It took a while for the flames to die, time seemed to go much slower for me. I wanted this all to stop, I wanted all of this to be a dream. So I can go back in time and accept Ivan's confessions, casue it was in that moment...

That I realized that I love him.

Jenna smiled, "He's dead."

Dead? No, this can't be happening! I just fell in love with him! He has to live, Ivan come on! I know you're not dead, you can't be.

Suddenly a wind funnel came from the sky and the fires died, Jenna Garett and Felix all gasped. And my face lit up like a Chirstmas tree, Ivan was standing there. A huge grin on his face, Though now he can add burn makes to his list of injuries to his face.

"That's it?! That's you're strongest attack?"

Jenna's eyes and body were shaking; she started sweating, "H-H-H-How?"

"How?" Ivan asked, "Fire needs wind to breathe, you're pyengery doesn't want to battle me. You're attacks are like nothing to me."

"Now..." Ivan's grin returned, "Its my turn..."

Ivan raised his hands to the sky, Then he slammed them back down, "Plasma sparks!"

A lighting bolt came down from the sky, jolting Jenna, she flew into the air and got stuck to a tree. As she pounded against the bark she spit blood and then passed out.

That was the finisher.

Ivan raised his fist into the air in victory, But quickly fell to the ground.

"Ivan!" I cried out, I broke free of Garett and Felix's grip. Running over to the Jupiter adapt, Catching him as he fell to the ground. His bloody body in my arms.

"Ivan! Come on, keep it together."

He didn't say anything, he just laid there in my arms. So many emotions were running though my body, like bullets though a piece of wood. Piercing though, going everywhere. So much anger, sadness, frustration pouring out. Leaking like holes in a pipe, so many things I wanted to say. Things I _needed_ to say, things I wanted to tell Ivan, Jenna, to everyone who's ever hated me. For the first time in my life, I wanted to tell everyone exactly how I felt.

"I...Ivan?'

"Issac-san!" called out a soft voice and in came running a blue haired girl wearing a blue robe, baby blue shoes and had eyes like the sky.

"Issac-san, Let me see him."

This is Mia, she's the best darn healer I've ever seen. She's Garett's girlfriend, and Mia has been the nicest person here besides Ivan. She may not defend me, but she's always been honest about her distaste for the people's thoughts of me. She's never been able to hurt a flee.

"Mia... can you heal him?" I sobbed.

I'm such a mess, why am I on the verge of tears? The fight's over!

She giggled at the question, I should of seen that coming.

"Issac, you know me. There's _nothing_ I can't heal."

She took Ivan from me, I tried hard not to let jealously fill me. But I failed, Ivan's just so special. I didn't like the idea of trusting someone else with Ivan's life; Mia examined Ivan, though that serious face made me uncomfortable.

"We need to go to the hospital."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Garret sighed, "But we have school."

Felix nodded, "We don't have time for that."

I clenched my fist, why is this happening? He's needs treatment, if he doesn't get it... he'll die!

Mia glared at both Garett and Felix, "How can you two say that?!"

Ivan grunted, "T...The pain... please... make it stop."

I snapped, I grabbed Ivan and started running down the street.

"Issac-san! Where are you going?!" Mia shocked.

"Getting Ivan treatment, I'm not gonna let Ivan die!" I called back still running.

They couldn't stop me even if they tried; I was too determined.

I just kept running, not caring about my own health. This knife in my back was cutting off the pyengery flowing to my legs, its normally not a problem for humans. As long as they don't run, if they run though. The legs will get infected really fast.

In just five minutes my legs had turned completely black. They hurt like hell to move, I had to force them with each step. I wanted to scream and cry, the pain was like dumping lava on bear skin. It would be so easy to just give up, people were staring at me oddly. Some told me to stop running, and almost all of them called me some name. Before I would of listened to them, two days ago I would be hurt by there insults. I would hang my head and go away.

But I'm no the same person.

"Ivan, you gonna be okay? Stay with me okay?"

"O...Okay Issac-kun" He muttered.

At least he's still able to talk; I have to hurry, but I'm going as fast as I can. While I'm running I think of everything that has happened.

_People that hurt Issac-kun are ugly and I can't befriend a person like that._

Can't be friend people that hurt me huh? Just what the heck did I do to deserve that?

Does it even matter anymore? Why am I questioning him? I don't have the right to. He's done so much for me, he's weird as heck. Looking at him, even though he's in so much pain. He smiling, a small blush is on his face. Probably cause I'm carrying him. Gosh, he's such a fan boy.

"I...Issac-kun, I'm sorry."

"Don't you say sorry to me you idiot, if anyone should say sorry its me. I'm the reason you're so injured. You just keep alive."

His smile got bigger "Thank you..."

We finally got to the hosptial, normally they'd never let me in. But my legs and Ivan's body scared the crap out of the nurses. They quickly brought us into ER; Ivan was took to a different room them me, my problem was solved quickly. A quick yank of that knife and my pyengery instantly flowed though my body; healing my legs quickly.

Ivan didn't get that lucky.

They had me wait in the waiting room; it felt like an eternity, hours and apon hours passed. No news, they though they let me watch the operation though a small TV. It was hard to watch what they were doing to Ivan; but I had to fight though it. He needs this, he needs to get healed.

More thoughts ran though my head, more emotions. It should have been me, I should be the one on that table. That's what earth does right? It protects and gives wind a place to rest. To take the beatings of heat for the feeble wind; I... just want to say sorry, that, and I want to tell him how I feel. These new feeling, the feeling called love.

But... how do I even tell him?

The doors open, A male nurse comes though, "Issac, he wants to see you."

I get up and rush over towards the man; he leads me down a bunch of halls. Yet again, it felt like I was stuck in time and was never gonna leave. But sure enough, we got to a certain room. And there was Ivan on a bed, he looked completely normal. No blood, no dirt no burn marks. He's same pretty skin, his violet eyes looking at me. Those orbs that are just so cute; my heart race a little when he smiles.

"There you are."

I slowly walk in the room and look around, the room is small. All white tiles, a TV in the corner attached to some sort of crane. It looks like the TV could go to any part of the room. Though the color could really use some work. Even the sheets on the bed are white. Ivan is wearing one of those patient gowns; its blue, a pleasant change. He looks really cute in it.

"Yea, I'm here."

"Please... come over here." Ivan urges and I do so.

We look into each others eyes; he seems to be scanning me, it seems like he wants to tell me something.

"You... need to be more careful Issac-kun."

"oh, why?" I ask.

"You... almost lost your legs today, walking is very imporant. I don't think you want to be in a wheel chair all your life."

"This is coming from the person who fights to the point of passing out over a little knife in my back?"

The remark causes us both to giggle, "True enough."

I smile at him, "I'll be more careful"

Ivan smiles back, "Good."

Its now time, he has to know.

"Um... Ivan, I have something I want to tell you."

He looks up at me curiously, "Whats up Issac-kun?"

My face begins to flush, "I've... never let anyone in before."

Ivan's eyes widen, he doesn't say anything but he probally can sense what I'm gonna say."

"I've always been abused and beaten, How was I suppose to know what love is like? How was I suppose to know... how to let someone in? I don't know much about how beasts like me are suppose to feel. But..."

This is it, I can't stop what's been set in motion.

But...

"I know that I love you and I'll love you forever and always!"

If I'm gonna get hurt, if love is going to end up backfiring on me, I want it to be with Ivan. If its with him then... I can go to my grave knowing at one point... the most beautiful person alive was in love with me.

Ivan gasped, his face just as red as mine; he reached out for my hand holding it. It looked like his heart was racing.

"You already know that I love you. You know that I've been waiting for you to love me since I got here, Issac-kun, go out with me. I love you."

"Of course."

Ivan then giggled, "You should head to school. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

Ivan nodded, "I'm in good hands. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked out, I wanted to kiss him but I didn't have the guts. It was probably best to take this slow anyway, who knows where this will lead, but I know one thing.

I'm gonna love Ivan though anything that happens.


End file.
